I could give you love
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: " Je voudrais que tu te brises enfin en mille morceaux et que tu t'effondres dans mes bras. Je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que tu n'as jamais eu et à redonner vie à ton cœur blessé. " OS


Hello la compagnie !

Me voici de retour avec, cette fois-ci, un OS écrit par mes soins sur le couple Clint et Natasha qui me fascine toujorus autant.

Ce petit OS m'est venu après voir écouté une chanson (I could give you love de Lasse Lindh) et ça collait tellement à la situation de nos deux espions préférés que je m'en suis inspiré pour l'écrire.

C'est vraiment très court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

Tu ne m'as jamais laissé rentrer dans ton espace vital, Natasha. Si tu l'avais fait, tout aurait été différent.

Notre rencontre n'a pas été parfaite. Loin de là. Ce n'était même pas un coup de foudre.

Bien sûr, tu étais belle, bien sûr, tu étais ensorcelante comme à ton habitude. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'a frappé le plus chez toi. Tu avais ces folles mèches rousses qui se balançaient devant ton visage : et ton regard, Natasha, _ce_ regard qui ressemblait à celui d'une bête sauvage, prise au piège.

Mais je n'ai pas tout de suite su que tu serais la seule à me troubler autant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué. Je sais juste que ça ne me semblait pas la meilleure chose à faire, à ce moment-là.

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas que tu serai la meilleure chose qui m'arriverait.

Je ne sais pas comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Je sais juste que cette relation n'était pas faite pour être.

Au début, je parvenais à y croire. A croire que deux agents d'une même équipe sont capables d'entretenir une relation sérieuse. Fury n'aurait peut-être pas été content, mais peu m'importait sa désapprobation si j'obtenais la tienne.

Je ne voulais pas voir le mur qui se dressait devant moi : je me refusais à te voir, _toi_, comme un obstacle à notre relation. Je me sens à présent comme un naufragé qui n'aurait pas vu arriver devant lui la falaise escarpée.

Le temps que je ferme mes yeux pour réfléchir à notre situation, tu m'avais déjà fermé ton cœur.

C'était trop pour toi.

Trop fort. Trop dangereux. Trop beau.

Et ça t'a fait peur, naturellement.

Je pourrais t'aimer Natasha.

J'aimerais tellement que tu changes. Que tu te débarrasses de tout ce qui t'empêche de vivre vraiment. Ne vois-tu pas que tu n'es qu'une ombre ? Que tes sourires et tes fausses tentatives d'humour ne sont que façades à ta souffrance ?

J'aimerais tellement te monter le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Que tu le vois à travers mes yeux, et pas à travers tes éternels yeux d'enfant blessée. Tu te refuses à croire que le monde peut être beau, mais tu as tort. Je pourrai stopper cette pluie de douleur, stopper ces larmes que tu verses en secret. Ensemble, nous pourrions tout stopper. Ne vois-tu pas que nous sommes faits pour vivre ensemble ?

Je pourrais t'aimer.

Mais comment te donner tout cet amour que je ressens si tu ne baisses jamais ta garde ?

Laisse-moi entrer, Natasha. Laisse-moi faire partie de toi.

Je voudrais que tu te brises enfin en mille morceaux et que tu t'effondres dans mes bras. Je suis prêt à te donner tout ce que tu n'as jamais eu et à redonner vie à ton cœur blessé.

Je ne t'ai jamais abandonnée. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Tu ne me perdras jamais.

Je suis à toi, pour toujours.

Tu es si belle. Tu as l'apparence d'un ange. Un jour, Coulson m'a demandé ce tu représentais pour moi : j'ai simplement répondu que tu étais une étoile, inaccessible. J'aurais dû préciser tu n'es qu'une étoile éteinte. Ton éclat s'est depuis longtemps terni car tu as perdu foi. Foi en l'humanité. Foi en l'amour. Tu as brisé tous les miroirs autour de toi pour ne plus jamais voir le reflet de celle que tu étais. Tu n'as jamais compris que tu étais bien plus que ça. Bien plus qu'une ombre.

Tant pis, je suivrai cette ombre jusqu'à ma mort. Parce qu'elle est si belle. Et tant pis si tu ne veux pas de mon amour, je serai toujours là quelque part, derrière toi.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, quelqu'un m'a dit : « Le piège d'une relation, c'est de se prendre au jeu. C'est de penser qu'elle durera toujours, malgré les problèmes et le temps. »

Le piège dans cette relation, finalement, fut de croire à son existence.

J'aurais pu t'aimer, si seulement tu m'avais laissé entrer.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout petit et tout triste, en fait.

Laissez-moi une review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !

A bientôt !


End file.
